the_outsider_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan West/Patriot
Patriot ' ' NAME: Dylan West/Patriot KNOWN ALIAS: The Vigilante, The Soldier, Dylan Conner, West, Spartan, OCCUPATION: Student, CLASSIFICATION: '''Meta-Human, Super Soldier, Hero, Vigilante '''ABILITIES: Heightened Agility, Heightened Strength, Heightened Speed, Strategic, Expert Fighting skills, high level intellect, Stealth, indomitable will, Heightened Senses, Adv. Healing Factor (Advanced Weaponry) KNOWN RELATIVES: Detective James West (Father), Karen West (Mother), Jack West (Brother), Jay West/Soldier (Great Grandfather), Kerri West (Sister) GROUP AFFILIATION: None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outcastes EDUCATION: '''Current High School Student '''History: Dylan West is an above average student who volunteered for a series of experiments to make the ultimate soldier. After vigilante's start appearing Samuel Cage and multiple others put resources towards getting the ultimate soldier. After Dylan West is experimented on and sees the project as unethical when it was time to initiate Clean slate. The scientist abandons the experiment and dies because of it with Dylan escaping and taking out 21 trained operatives. After he would begin saving people Samuel Cage would try ' '''to recruit this new vigilante feeling he might be what they tried to achieve in the first project of Government Hero. While the project maker was kept anonymous and what started his vigilante crusade was the murder of his friend and the scientist he worked with on Project: ARMADA. Dylan takes refuge in an abandoned warehouse. Dylan is sarcastic, with good leadership skills; at times emotions get the better of him. Patriot is a lone soldier on the front lines never giving up even when he’s often over powered but this hardly affects him when he uses his razor sharp wit leading to the downfall of bigger foes occasionally. Dylan West started out his life normal. Living everyday unaware of the secrets his closest friend Michael was carrying or the idea of meta-humans, He was a very reason/Explanatory guy. There was always an explanation for everything when Alicia would go off on a crazy tangent. He would work with Alicia Hunters closely in the School News Paper. He was very sarcastic but a person who would never shy away from having a good time. Friendly, outgoing, and with strong morality he was born into a family of crime fighters. His father being the well known and legendary Detective James West would be known for solving some of the most difficult crimes. Detective James West a great caring father, loving husband, and dedicated worker. Dylan’s father is an amazing guy a man of few words. You could always count of James West to say something clever, and witty as a comeback. These qualities all inherent in Dylan West. Dylan and his father among everyone else had a close relationship. Dylan would volunteer himself in an experiment that would change his life forever. PROJECT: SOLDIER, a top secret experiment a scientist jump started would be working with Dylan months before volunteering himself to test the soldier project. While the project showed promise there were many that saw potential n what was being planned. Funded by Vincent Adonis, the CEO played the experiment close to his chest. The subject was set to be held and tested rigorously his strength, speed, stamina, etc. The goals of the experiment were intended to make a soldier one that was all around unstoppable. After the experiment was a success Dylan would come to in a lab. Being set free by the scientist, after an unethical call to make his mind a blank slate. Dylan would manage to escape. For months Dylan would fight against the criminals of the city. Saving lives, Dylan made a name for himself as a vigilante. Saving people and disappearing Patriot would slowly make people aware he was around. Patriot in the early days was avoiding returning home afraid that his family wouldn’t accept him, eventually agents hired by Vincent made Dylan feel that as long as he keeps his distance from them they are safe. Vincent despite his involvement in the project was kept in the dark about who the subject was. After the scientist set Dylan free refusing to take away Dylan’s memories the doctor would be killed by Vincent Adonis and the vigilante would be hunted. The Information for the most part was burned before the doctor’s death to prevent any duplication of the project. While on his own as a vigilante Dylan would save people and make an old warehouse his home sleeping there. Michael Daversa and Christina DiBella tried to track him down countless times landing them in dead ends. 'Alicia Hunters' however would help the vigilante and become someone who he confided in. Alicia helping him find leads and in some serious cases she would be the ultimate ally. Alicia Hunters is a girl with a nose for news and journalism, the person that inspired Michael into the role of investigative journalism. Alicia, Michael, Dylan and Sajjid are really close friends. Alicia is smart and computer savvy and despite her lack of special abilities she has saved the team and serves as a hub of information in the Warehouse and if she isn’t there she is in the Ledger working on a story. Alicia despite her ties to Michael leaves and works closely with Dylan. Alicia prior to Sarah’s first account of Patriot they had been speaking at the time it was not known that it was Dylan her high school best friend. Despite her reporter-like charm she decided to not tell anyone of their working together in the middle of the night. Alicia has short blonde hair wears glasses sometimes. She is a girl that knows her way around a computer. Alicia knew Dylan before meeting Michael. Alicia had prior to knowing Michael’s story had believed that there were people with special abilities hiding in plain sight. Alicia has a romantic relationship with Patriot one that is very complex. With the help of Alicia, The vigilante would help Alicia land stories that were a reporters dream and solve various cases. Respecting their friendship she named him Patriot and saw him as friend protecting his secret. Meanwhile Detective West never giving up hope on his son would look and search going so far as to ask The Outsider to help him find Dylan or learn what happened to his son. Patriot for years would keep a look out for his father protecting him from the shadows. Patriot would save a girl Sarah DiBella, a cousin to Christina, and friend of Michael’s. After the Patriot’s heroics in the city Michael and Christina would be on the trail of Patriot. Meanwhile Sarah would try to find leads on her own sparking a fire for journalism. Alicia would step back however in helping with the story, due to her past connections to Patriot. Sarah and Michael working on the story for the first time together they would try to learn more about him. Patriot would save Michael and Sarah from agents hired to detain Patriot and that were about to attempt at killing him. Patriot at that moment pieces together the fact that Michael is the Outsider. After discovering his identity Patriot would show up again and encounter with Michael in the same alley where he saved Sarah. After their encounter Michael would pull off the black mask and learn where Dylan has been all this time. Patriot clearing up past suspicions that he was not involved in the murders in the lab or the other’s he was wanted for. Learning Vincent Adonis killed the doctor Dylan became enraged and would attack him in his mansion taking out security and agents to get to him. Ready to go in for the kill Patriot would choose not to kill him. After Dylan would stay in Michael’s garage for a few weeks before hacking into systems to make the warehouse belong to a mystery owner. Dylan now owning the warehouse would turn it into a base of operations inventing countless security counter measures and defenses as well as tech and equipment for his crusade. Dylan however in secret would work on an underground basement of the warehouse utilizing tunnels in the old abandoned sewer and subway lines. Completing the warehouse to be the ultimate base of operations he would still in trust Alicia to help him. Dylan would also stay friends with Michael keeping in touch and helping out in the city as Patriot. With things changing Dylan began to go back to who he was but knew he couldn’t return to the life he left behind. Dylan fearing for the life of his family would refuse to return home and try not to get them involved in the life he has in him now. '''Jack West', Dylan’s younger brother would begin sneaking out to find the hero that inspired him looking for answers Jack would believe that Dylan is alive and Patriot could help him. After his brother goes missing Jack looks for Dylan and is eager to find out where he is feeling deep down his brother may still be alive. Jack when he first starts out is not a very well trained character in fact Dylan saves his life. Jack having taken self defense from his father a detective for the NYPD, Jack worked into looking for what he could find and Dylan tried to keep him out of the fight. Jack eager to help and being stubborn leaps into the action after he nearly dies, Dylan promises he will train him and he will not do anything until he sees fit. Jack actually leads Dylan to coming back home. Jack is very heavily inspired by Patriot and driven by the aspiration to be like his older brother. Jack is still young and searching for his path and believes that the hero work is the path he wants to take. Much like Dylan, he is sarcastic, and trained to be a good leader; sometimes letting emotions get the better of him. Jack would catch Patriot and The Outsider’s attention after being hurt they would bring him to the warehouse and save his life. There Jack would learn his hero was his brother. Dylan would face the issues of him leaving his home and being Patriot. Jack would train with Dylan and learn how to fight and become a vigilante of his own. After a few months Dylan would be convinced to go home to let his parents know the truth that he is alive. But then would leave again Dylan’s father and Jack would be the only people to know the truth of him being Patriot. Dylan would time and again visit his family. While training his younger brother he would deal with the frustration of Jack wanting to be out there with him but for his safety was not allowing him. Jack would eventually disobey orders and in turn save Dylan’s life. Years later someone would begin to follow in Patriot’s footsteps making a repeat of stopping similar crimes and similar incidents with Michael early on as Patriot. Dylan would be track down a girl Susan Saunders''' a subject from the Soldier project one that was working with''' Vincent Adonis. While working with Vincent Adonis she would have her memories but would have a few issues with her memories overlapping what Patriot’s memories are. She would have an encounter that would set things straight. After being experimented on to do the experiment that made Patriot they decided to alter her and give most of Dylan’s past memories. Susan would work with Vincent Adonis to and be manipulated into believing she was helping the right side. She would repeat the same things that Patriot did in the first few weeks that he was around, including saving Sarah. After she would destroy the warehouse where Project: Soldier took place. Susan is an altered spitting image of Dylan. She is confident, spunky, smart and sarcastic, with a sexy side. She and Dylan have some undeniable chemistry. She however is not as much of an expert fighter and is trained by Dylan. Wants desperately to be called Arsenal but Dylan and others refuse. To most she is known as Patriot-girl, or Commander Girl, ignoring Dylan’s request to not call her that. She is around Dylan's age they both train and spar together Susan however operates moving city to city. Dylan has invented and created many gadgets and tech he uses to operate as Patriot. Dylan's intellect is incredible helping prior to the experiment to make it and testing it on himself. Part of the scientists motives for stopping his experiment was fearing that his employer was plotting something horrible with the experiment if the results worked according to plan. After the test he had the serum help add to his intellect. Dylan is one of the greatest heroes fighting the good fight alongside, and keeping up with some of the most powerful heroes, standing against some of the most deadliest and challenging threats. He is above average his intellect is boosted due to the serum. One of Earth’s greatest heroes and ultimate soldier. Dylan has his abilities heightened. Dylan faces many peculiar and odd predicaments. Dylan at times is the guy of optimism and the one that holds the Outcastes together. Dylan can be optimistic and at times very unpredictable. Dylan would take on Anthony Daversa when he was at his most powerful sacrifice his life and take Anthony down in the process. Dylan has designed and invented most of the weapons and defenses for the warehouse. Dylan has developed security and many weapons. Dylan is nice, sarcastic, compassionate, and optimistic at times. 90% of the time he is correct and pursues being a hero and never hesitates to do what he feels is right. Dylan’s favorite subjects are math and physics. Dylan enjoys drawing, writing, and reading literature as well as inventing. Dylan patrols the streets of the city as Patriot, utilizing the symbol of an oval because of its simplicity and the fact that it was engraved into the gun used to kill the scientist Dylan has very few love interests, Alicia Hunters being one of them. Dylan is the heart beat of the team. He has however made mistakes like any hero. Dylan having serious encounters with The Prankster. Dylan would always be pushed to the limit by this enemy. The only one to ever push him dangerously close to killing. The sick sadistic killer clown that rules the crime world. With no special abilities, and just nothing but strategy and sadistic imagination. He is a murderer, a sick man that uses fear intimidation, and the element of surprise to kill anyone he feels like killing. No Alias, Nor a hint of his past or his origin. He is a highly intelligent mastermind that gets into your head and tries to get the better of you by making you cross the line. Often wreaking more havoc than even some of the meta-humans they face he is a deadly foe to cross paths with. A psychopath with a warped distorted comical sense of humor. This is a foe that typically has crossed the line to make others cross the line. The Prankster usually deals with The Patriot but isn't limited to him but goes after other people such as Night Prowler, Outsider etc. An adversary that proves time and time again that you need to expect the unexpected. Prankster has no remorse feels no guilt but enjoys inflicted pain on others. After Patriot would seemingly kill Prankster. Michael and Dylan being put at odds isn’t something that is rare but for the first time these friends would have a very strained relationship. After Prankster’s return Dylan would believe he was seeing illusions and feeling the guilt from taking his life on the rooftop. Michael and Alicia would disprove that however discovering a body was never found. They would revisit the events that took place that night. Prankster would take a girl and hold her hostage making his way to the rooftop Patriot would make his way there leading to a standoff. Dylan would hold him close to the edge at gun point The Outsider would try to defuse the situation. The girl would be killed after a gunshot to the head Dylan would unload a clip into Prankster as he falls over the ledge of the rooftop. Michael would not be able to stop this in time and would blame himself and Dylan for crossing the line. They would go back to being the friends they once were as Michael and Alicia would help pull him back. SIDE KICK(S): ' ' Jack West After his brother goes missing Jack looks for Dylan and is eager to find out where he is feeling deep down his brother may still be alive. Jack when he first starts out is not a very well trained character in fact Dylan saves his life. Jack having taken self defense from his father a detective for the NYPD, Jack worked into looking for what he could find and Dylan tried to keep him out of the fight. Jack eager to help and being stubborn leaps into the action after he nearly dies, Dylan promises he will train him and he will not do anything until he sees fit. Jack actually leads Dylan to coming back home. Jack is very heavily inspired by Patriot and driven by the aspiration to be like his older brother. Jack is still young and searching for his path and believes that the hero work is the path he wants to take. Much like Dylan, he is sarcastic, and trained to be a good leader; sometimes letting emotions get the better of him. Susan Saunders/Patriot-Girl/Infantry-Girl ''' After being experimented on to do the experiment that made Patriot they decided to alter her and give most of Dylan’s past memories. Susan would work with Vincent Adonis to and be manipulated into believing she was helping the right side. She would repeat the same things that Patriot did in the first few weeks that he was around, including saving Sarah. After she would destroy the warehouse where Project: Soldier took place. Susan is an altered spitting image of Dylan. She is confident, spunky, smart and sarcastic, with a sexy side. She and Dylan have some undeniable chemistry. She however is not as much of an expert fighter and is trained by Dylan. Wants desperately to be called Arsenal but Dylan and others refuse. To most she is known as Patriot-girl, or Commander girl, ignoring Dylan’s request to not call her that. '''Physical Description: Height: '''5’10” '''Weight: 152 LBS Eyes: '''Brown '''Hair: Brown Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: N/A ' ' ' ' ' ' Abilities: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Agility * Fighting Expert * High Level Intellect * Strategy * Stealth * Indomitable will * Heightened Senses * Advanced Healing Factor ' ' Tech & Weaponry: * Fire Arms * Knock out gas * Mask * Mini Grenades